


Too Long

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex comes back after a while away from Cody.





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the7thmauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/gifts).



Rex slips into the 'fresher and undresses before he lets himself stop to watch as Cody strokes himself.  He luxuriates in the sound of bitten-back moans and the beautiful sight of him, water running over golden skin and dripping down the dips of his muscles.  Cody’s got a fist pressed to his mouth, his forehead resting on the wall of the shower, but Rex can still hear his name mixed with the soft sounds.  Finally, he clears his throat, getting his attention, and Cody looks up sharply before he steps forward, taking Rex’s outstretched hand to pull him closer.

Their mouths meet in a rough kiss, and Cody moans against Rex’s lips.  “C’mere, I need you.”  He tugs Rex into the shower with him, the hot water running over them both.  “Been too long since I had my hands on you.”

Rex chuckles low and warm as he presses up against him, nuzzling their noses together, soaking in the presence of the man he loves.  “Only been gone for a week, cyare.”

“Exactly.  Too fucking long.”  Cody kisses him again, and Rex tugs him even closer, humming another laugh as Cody’s hands slide down to grip his ass.  

“Missed you too,” Rex says with a grin, running his fingers up Cody’s chest, tracing muscles and scars.  He memorized them all years ago, but it doesn’t hurt to reacquaint himself.  He gets to a nipple and pinches it lightly just to hear Cody gasp and feel him rut against his hip.

Cody pulls him into another breathless kiss, turning them to push Rex up against the wall, wrapping a hand around his cock, working him until he hardens.  “What the fuck did I say, Rex?  Need you,  _ now _ .”

Rex moans, fucking into his hand.  “Gods, you’re needy.  Love that about you, you know that?  Know what you want and you take it.”  He wraps his own hand around Cody’s thick length, stroking him.  “I dreamed about this, having you in my arms again, you making those pretty little sounds you always do when you’re about to come for me…” 

“Fuck, Rex, don’t tease me,” Cody gasps against his shoulder, breath cool on his wet skin, “Need you so bad.”

“I’m here, I’ve got you, cyare,” Rex murmurs, twisting his wrist the way he knows drives Cody crazy, “I’m right here.”

Cody comes with a soft gasp, and his hips buck while Rex strokes him through it, kissing at his throat as he does.  They pant together, Cody with his head tucked under Rex’s chin.  “Fuck, Rex.”  He kisses him again, smirking when Rex moans at the way Cody runs his thumb over the head of his cock.  “Let me take care of you now.”  

He drops to his knees, and Rex has to brace himself with a hand on the wall of the shower as Cody takes him deep in one movement.  “ _ Kriff, _ Cody-”  His head falls forward, and his free hand tangles in dark curls to tug them.  

Cody hums around him, and Rex can’t help the way his hips jerk.  Strong, calloused hands wrap around his hips to hold him still while Cody works.  He comes almost embarrassingly fast, but how can he hold back when he hasn’t touched himself in a week, and Cody has the most talented mouth Rex has ever felt?  He slumps back against the wall, tugging him up into a lazy kiss and tasting himself on those beautiful lips.  “Might have to leave you behind more often, if this is the welcome I get,” he says, and laughs when Cody bites his shoulder.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”


End file.
